A Wolf's Past
by goodstoryfan
Summary: Adopted from 'shardas1000' Robin is different, it's probably because he's a werewolf. No ones knows, but what will happen when his old pack comes to town and he has to give up his secret in front of the Team?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from 'shardas1000'. Who was nice enough to let me have ' A Wolf's Past'. So, thanks!**

**The beginning is sorta the same, but after that I changed it. Sorry! I didn't know how to add on to what 'shardas1000' had! If you like the old version of there's then PM m and I might make another story and use that plot. **

**R&R**

**-S**

Robin P.O.V

I had just gotten an urgent mission alert from Batman and was walking into the briefing room when Batman started.

" I am told that a big pack of around 10 wolves has been attacking towns around here. Some of the eyewitnesses say that they heard them speak to eachother in a jumble of growls and barks, but most of them say that they heard them say that they are looking for he. Your mission is to find these wolves and either get them back into the wild or execute them depending on circumstances." My face paled because I knew exactly who these wolves wanted. They wanted me.

* * *

We were on the bio-ship, everything was normal. Artemis and Wally were fighting, Conner was brooding with Wolf on his lap, Miss M. was flying the ship, and Kaldur was calm and quiet. I was a mess. I was pale and sweat glistened on my brow. Kaldur saw my sweating body sitting looking useless in my seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine." I said back.

Suddenly Miss Martian spoke up "We are arriving at our destination."

We all got off the ship and looked around. We immediately saw the wolves staring at us, sizing us up. Finally the lead wolf spoke up, he was big, and grey.

"We can smell he, we can see he, show yourself he." He snarled.

Everyone looked around at eachother. Suddenly a smaller brindle wolf stepped foward and growled,

" If he does not show himself, I will attack!"

I started screaming on the inside. They can't find out! I don't know what to do! Tia (AKA Tiger Claw), the brindle wolf, doesn't lie though!

" Times up!"

She jumped foward towards, fangs bared.

" Noooooo!" I screeched.

I felt myself change. The burning sensation. Fur sprouted out, my teeth turned into fangs. It took only a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Soon, I was a huge, black wolf with sapphire eyes. I knocked Tia away and growled.

" ROB?!"

I ignored them for the moment focused on the task at hand. I jumped at Tia biting her leg. She whimpered then attacked back. Claws dug into my skin, sinking until it drew blood. I snapped at her shoulder, it weakened her enough for me to knock her out. I turned to the Grey Alpha Wolf, Grey Tail or Carthar.

" LEAVE!"

"No Midnight Shadow, we will not. You will join us once more."

" I will NEVER join you again!"

" Then your friends will have to suffer the concequences."

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I spoke with such fury, I stunned my teammates, but I didn't care. I pounced forward and took out four wolves and continued on. Claws digging, jaws snapping. Then all that was left was Grey Tail and me. He knew he was defeated and slipped into the shadows. But before he left he said,

" We'll meet again, Dick."

I was seething with anger, but it died down when I looked at my friends faces. Crap.

**Sorry about the transformation and fighting scenes. I'm not the best at it... Anyways, tell me if you liked, hated, or you have no clue. Any review in appreciated. **

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mind link_

Ch. 2

I cringed. It was a standoff. All of us frozen. I saw their faces. Shock, hurt, fear all swirled into one. Shock, who wouldn't be shocked to find out their teammate is a werewolf, I man duh. Hurt, I betrayed their trust, of coarse their not going to trust me, who would? Fear, Of course their afraid of ME! I'm a monster.

This thought jarred me out of it. I quickly turned and ran of into the forest. Away from them, to get them away from the monster that was me.

* * *

Team's POV after Robin transforms

"ROB!?"

Robin ignores us and attacks the brindle wolf that tried to attack us with speed that would make Flash jealous.

_"Oh my god! Robin is a freakin' werewolf!"_

_"He's huge! How is he small in human form, but huge in wolf form!"_

_"Of course that the first thing you think of, Baywatch."_

_"Hey-"_

_"He's hurt. " M'gann interupted, trying to stop the impending argument._

_"Is he alright?" Kaldur, grateful with the distraction._

_"Seems to be." Conner deadpanned._

_Greytail. Why did he come?_

They could all detect the anger in his words.

_"Robin?"_

_"Rob?"_

_"Why can we still sorta hear him, but he can't hear us?"_

_"His mind is warped. I usually do not mind link with animals, but his mind is more human like."_

"LEAVE!"

"No Midnight Shadow, we will not. You will join us once more."

_"Midnight Shadow must be Robin's wolf name!"_

_"No kidding Baywatch."_

_"Once more?" Conners question went unnoticed._

"I will never join you again!"

_"Again? Is this Robin's old pack?" Conner spoke a little louder, but everyone was paying attention to Robin and Greytail._

"Then your friends will suffer the concequences."

_"Like Robin is going to go for that. Robin can be more overprotective than DaddyBats."_

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!"

He spoke with such fury, it stunned us. Then, he pounced forward and took out four wolves.

_"Look at him go! He just took out four wolves!" Artemis was super impressed_

_"It is most impressive."_

_"I wonder why Robin didn't tell us?" Conner mumbled. This time it was heard._

_"I don't know. Maybe he was scared?"_

_"Psh. Robin doesn't get scared."_

_"No, I agree with M'gann, Artemis. Think about it. He looked nervous and was sweating in the bioship. He was scared we would find out."_

_"Why would he be scared though?"_

_"I am not sure."_

They turned their attention the the fight, all that was left was GreyTail and him. Greytail slipped into the shadows. But before he left he said,

"We'll meet again, Dick."

Everyone could see the fury on Robin's face. It scared them a little. He was baring his teeth and growling at the spot Greytail was. Then, he turned to us and his face fell.

_Crap._

They were all still frozen, they tried to talk, but found they couldn't. The connection kept coming in and out on Robin's thoughts. What they caught though was,

_Who wouldn't be shocked to find out their teammate is a werewolf. _

_I betrayed their trust, of course their not going to trust me. _

_Of course their afraid of ME! I'm a monster._

They were shocked at the thoughts coming from their happy go lucky prankster.

_"Does he really think that?"_

_"His emotions are so powerful. So much fear."_

Kaldur deemed it wise to try to talk now, but before he could utter a word, Robin turned and fled the scene.

**A/N: So shardas1000 helped me come up with the idea for Robin running away, I can't take all the credit. Also, I relize I haven't done a disclamer. Sooo.**

**Young Justice does not belong to me. **

**Well, that out of the way. R&R**

**-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or Tangled.**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I had exams, vacation, and I'm babysitting my brother. Really sorry. **

**It has come to my attention that Wolf was on the Bioship, but not in the rest of the chapter. Let's just say that he stayed in the Bioship. **

**So, I wrote this chapter for the world of fanfiction! ;) R&R**

**-S**

Ch. 3

Robin's POV

I can't believe they found out. I'm never going to be able to go back. Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Wally, Roy, The team, and The League's faces swirled through my head.

Oh Alfred. He's the only one that knows. I accidently changed in front of him during a full moon. He didn't even flinch, he just gave me some water and food. When asked later, he said, "I am the butler to a man who dresses like a bat and fights crime. I have seen crazier things."

I made him promise not to tell Bruce. I didn't want him to throw me out because I'm a freak. Alfred promised not to tell. Well, now Bruce is going to know. Ugh.

Oh, god. Everyone in the League is going to know! There going to know what a monster I am. I'm not even a regular monster either.

I have powers. On my mom's side, it was rare, but some had it. It is super rare in the werewolf community.

Normal werewolves spped, strength, durability, and senses are increased by 50%, while mine are increased by 100%. I can heal myself (like the speedsters) and others, but when I heal others, their wounds become my wounds.

I can control fire, which is handy. It's actually pretty cool, I can light myself on fire. Freaked a couple people out...(hehehe, the look on their faces.)

I can also see anything alive aura's, so I know their moods and emotions. I can also sense if their lying or not. I don't know if it's a power or if it's connect to my aura power but yeah.

Greytail (grrrr) was the Alpha of our pack at Haley's. When he learned that I had powers. He tried to kill my family, so he could control my powers. We fought back and they fled. They promised they would be back though.

I stopped running and look around. Wow, I ran really far. I think I'm somewhere in Conneticut. I take a drink from a nearby creek. It was getting dark. I found a cave. It was against a cliff and had ivy covering the front. You didn't even know it was there, it was perfect. (Think of the Tangled area where the tower was, except you know its a cave.)

I curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Tommorow, I would have to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Team's POV

They exited the Bioship, silent. Batman and Black Canary stood waiting for the report. Batman noticed Robin was not there,

"Where is Robin?"

Kaldur stepped forward, "He ran off, sir."

Batman stood silent for a moment, "Mission, Report."

"The mission was... a success? I am not quite sure. We arrived at the scene to see several wolves. The pack leader, I believe, asked for 'He' to show himself. When 'He' did not step forward, one of the wolves tried to attack us. Robin...prevented this and fought off all the wolves successfully, expect for the Alpha, who got away. After the fight, Robin ran off."

Batman stared at them for a moment, then stated, "You are not telling me something."

They cringed. When no one said anything, Batman glared at them. Kaldur took responsibility, again, to tell him.

"Sir, it seems to be that Robin...is a werewolf and was once a part of their pack. He thinks that he is a monster and has ran off."

* * *

Robin's POV

I tear through the flesh of the rabbit I just hunted. It's actually pretty good, but gross at the same time.

I figured out that I'm in a forest halfway through Conneticut. I can't stay here, but it's good for now. They will be searching for me, so I'll have to move soon.

I sigh and lick the blood off my mouth. I'm getting tired of rabbits, which is all I can find in this region. I want pancakes and bacon.

There is a small town near here. I have civilian clothes and money in my belt. Maybe I'll go get breakfast tommorow. I can also get a map and find out what my next designation is.

* * *

**I want to thank 'shardas1000' for their enourmous help. Thank you so much.  
**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ and all that jazz.**

**Robin's POV**

I'm sitting in a diner waiting for my food. I brought all of my money (about 10,000 dollars.) I left my belt and Robin uniform back at the cave. It's hidden from sight, so it's safe.

I strum my fingers against the table and keep my head down. I'm in jeans and a red hoodie, with the hood up. I have sunglasses on. No one has recongized me yet so that's good.

My waiteress, her tag says Wendy, comes with my pancakes and bacon. Her shoulders are slumped and I can tell she's tired. She keeps glancing at this four year old little girl at the counter, coloring. I use my powers to check her aura and she's weary and sad.

When she comes back to collect my plate and give me my check, I ask, "Is she yours?" Gesturing towards the little girl.

She seems suprised that I noticed, " Kind of, she's my little sister. My parents died a couple months ago and we don't have any other family. I'm taking care of her." I can tell she's not lying.

"I'm sorry about your parents. Mine died too, when I was younger, but I think it's amazing that you stepped up to take care of your sister. Most wouldn't."

I hand her the check and then I put money in her hand. Wendy looks at it and her eyes widen.

"Wow. I-I"

"It's about five thousand dollars. It should help you for a couple months."

"I can't take this."

I force her hand closed, "Think of it as a good tip."

She smiles and throws her arms around me, she whispers, "Thank you."

"No problem, but I have to leave." I pat her back.

She releases her hold, "Will you be back tommorrow?"

I think about it for a moment, "Sure."

She smiles.

As I leave, I see her hugging her sister and smiling. My mouth quirks up, the first time in days. I pull my hood up closer to my face and step outside.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

Batman had been searching for Robin, ever since he found out, which was three days ago. He had used everything. Facial Recongnition, aliases he used, anything. Nothing had come up.

It was a shock to find out that his son was a werewolf. He was the Batman, how did he not know? It was a bigger shock that he ran off. Why would he do that?

Batman sighed. The Team already told him that though, he was scared. Scared of them and their reactions. He thought that he was a monster and expected them to think so too, when that was not the case.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the computer alerted to him that it had found a match to the facial recongnition program. A security feed from a diner in Honeywell, Connecticut. **(As far as I know this is not a real place.)**

* * *

**Teams POV**

They were in the kitchen. Megan was cooking something for breakfast. Everyone else just sat there, watching her cook, in silence.

It had been three days since their little bird disappeared. Three days. They were not taking it well. Neither was Batman though. When Kaldur told him that Robin was a werewolf, it was the first time they saw the Bat shocked. It was very shocking to them, they didn't know he had emotions. Batman had been searching nonstop for Robin. He hadn't eat or sleep or use the bathroom (They were sure.)

A voice sounded through the cave, "Team, come to the mission room, immediately."

They all scrambled over each other to get there, it would have been humorous, if not for the situation.

They finally arrived to the mission room and Batman started right away.

"This was taken yesterday in Honeywell, Connecticut at a local diner." He pulled up a photo of a dark haired boy with sunglasses on. He was pulling his hoodie closer to his face. It was simliar to what Robin wore when he came to the cave. Robin.

"From the security feed, it seems that Robin will be back today. Your objective is to find him and bring him back, as inconspicuously as possible. You leave in five minutes. Change into civilians. You are dissmised."

The team scampered to change, so they could go get their little brother and bring him home.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I walk back into the diner, dressed the same as yesterday. Today's my last day here, I've been here too long as it is. I sit down at the counter. There's not many people here. Wendy sees me and comes over with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you came back!"

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Well, yes." She looks embarrassed. I laugh, she joins in after a second.

"You know, I don't know your name."

"My name is...Rob."

"Well, Rob I want you to meet my sister."

"Okay."

She calls out, "Emy!"

The little girl from yesterday appears by her sisters side.

"This is my sister Emily. Emily, this is the nice man who gave us the money. His name is Rob."

She gasps and then hugs me.

"Thank you!" She cries out in a tiny voice.

I hug her back, "It was no problem. I'm sorry about your parents. You know, I was only a couple years old than you when my parents died."

She gasps, "Really?"

"Yes. I know what it's like." I say sadly.

She hugs me tighter. I hear the bells that signal the door opening. I glance over on instinct and blanch. It's them. The team. All in civies. I look away as soon as they see me. I tense up and Emily can feel it too, because she's hugging me, but doesn't say anything. I let her go.

Wendy says, "I'll be right back. I have to assist the teenagers that came in. Do you mind watching Emy for a sec?"

"No problem."

As soon as Wendy leaves, Emily says, "You know them, don't you?"

Smart kid. "Yes." I say quietly.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we dont have to."

A sigh of relief. "Thanks. So, how old are you?"

"I am four years and 11 months old."

"Almost your birthday. I'll have to send you something."

"You don't have too. You've already helped a lot."

"But I want to."

"Fine, if you want to." SHe rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's excited. I don't even need to see her aura."So how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"You seem older than that."

"I do? I mean I'm kinda short."

"No, I mean mentally you seem like an adult. Even though you are a kid who has gone through a lot." I'm about to ask her how she knows that when she stops me," I can tell. You don't have the air of innocence most children have."

I ruffle her hair, "You're a smart kid."

She beams, " I know."

I give a small laugh. Wendy comes back a moment later.

"Sorry about that and thanks for keeping an eye on Emy."

I wave her off, "You're doing your job and Emy was fine. You know she's really smart."

Wendy smile, "I know. Hey, do you want anything? I forgot to ask you when you came in."

"Actually no. I have to go."

Her smile falls, "Oh, will you be back tommorrow?"

I shake my head, "I'm leaving town, but don't worry I'll be back. I have to give Emily her birthday gift."

"Okay, well I can't wait until you come. Thank you again so much for the help."

"Honestly, it was no problem. I didn't do much. You don't have to keep saying thank you."

"But, I do. You helped me so much. If it weren't for you, Emily and I would even have a home. We would be living on the street. You did a lot." She pulled Emily close to her.

I gave her a small smile, "Than, I am glad I could help."

Emily burst forward and gave me a hug. "Bye! I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too kid," I give her a hug back." I promise to bring you the best present ever!"

"A puppy?"

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see." I say teasingly. I let go and hug Wendy.

"Take care of her. She's a great kid."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye, Wendy. Bye, Emily."

"Bye, Rob!" They say simultaneously

I wave and pull my hood closer to me as I leave. I knew they wouldn't grab me in front of civilians, but that doesn't mean I want to stay under their watchful gaze.

I quicken my pace as I hear the door open and close. I don't look behind me, I don't want to alert to them that I know their following me.

I see the forest clearing straight up ahead. As I get closer, I sprint for the forests concealment. Once I'm in it, I transform. I break out in a run, hoping I can invade the people I knew as friends.

* * *

**There is a reason that I added Wendy and Emily (Nickname: Emy). You'll find out later in the story. **

**R&R**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: YJ is sadly not mine. **

**R&R**

**-S**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Thunder booms overhead, as I tear through the forest. Rahat!* They're right behind me! I kick up the pace and bound faster ahead.

Wally started to catch up to me, but that was thwarted when he crashed into a fallen tree I jumped over. Ouch.

Raindrops swifty fell from above and saturated my fur. I was lucky to have my inhanced senses, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see.

A streak of light flashed and a tree fell with a crash. Lightning. I heard a yell and turned around.

Artemis was too close to the tree and it struck her on the way down. She was unconcious and her head was bleeding. Also her arm was stuck under the tree and she had tiny cuts all over.

I rushed over and shoved the tree off her arm with my side. I bent down and settled her on my back. Should I bring them to the cave? A moan from Artemis and my decision was final. I was bringing them, they could get hurt during the storm. I sighed, there goes my hiding spot. I ran forward and said, "Follow."

They had bewildered looks, but nodded.

I ran towards the entrance of my cave, careful not to jostle Artemis too much. I could hear their footsteps behind me.

I pushed past the ivy and layed Artemis down towards the middle. The rest of the team came in, soaking wet and exaughsted. They didn't say anything.

I went over to the pit in the middle of the cave. I put my head down toward the dry twigs and sticks. They immeadietly set ablaze in a flurry of light.

The team looked hesitant as they sat by the fire. I turned to Artemis. I shifted to my human form. I put my hand to her forehead and concentrated. I could feel the stinging on my face as the cut formed on my forehead. My arm started to hurt. It was done.

"Woah." Wally whispered as he looked at the fully healed Artemis. I ignored him.

My head started healing itself and my arm started to hurt less. Soon, I was fully healed. I shifted back into my wolf form, I felt more comfortable that way. They were staring at me.

I walked around in a tight circle before ploping on the ground*. I rested my head on the ground and stared back at them.

"Soooo. You're a werewolf." Wally said.

"..."

"You have powers."

"..."

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"..."

"Robin, please come back with us. Everyone misses you. We don't care if you're a werewolf. Please come back."

I snorted. Yeah right, they don't care I'm a werewolf. That part is a lie.

I heard Artemis stir next to me. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned,

"What happened?"

As Kaldur filled her in, I crawled as far away as possible from them. I walked around in a tight circle and curled up on the ground, again.

"Why would you do that?" Artemis asked, flabbergasted.

I shrugged as best as I could.

"Well, thank you." Artemis said quietly.

I nodded my head once. Thunder boomed again outside and I could hear the rain crashing against the cliff. I spoke for the first time since enetring the cave.

"You can stay until the storm ends. Afterwards, you will leave." My voice was emotionless. I sounded like Batman.

"Not without you. You're coming with us."

"No. I'm not." I said in the same voice.

"Why not? Why won't you come?!" Superboy asked, starting to get angry.

"Greytail is after me, I won't let him get you. I have to stay away. Also, I'm a monster, you need to stay away."

"You are not a monster."

I chose not to say anything. I AM a monster. They just choose not to believe it.

"Robin, we choose not to believe it because it's not true. You are not a monster." Megan says softly.

I chose not to say anything, again.

Megan spoke again, "If you were a monster, why did you give Wendy and Emily five thousand dollars?"

"What?" The team said simultaneously.

"Those were the girls he was talking with at the diner?"

"Yes. I read their minds. Their parents died a few months ago, leaving Wendy's younger sister, Emily, in her care. She's had to work triple shifts. They were going to get evicted from their apartment. That is until Robin gave them five thousand dollars to help out. He passed it off as a 'good tip'."

They're gaze turned to me. I squirmed under it.

"Would a monster do that?"

I was just trying to help. I know what they're going through. My parents died when I was young, too. Wendy doesn't have time to grieve because she's working all the time to provide for her sister and she can't help her sister grieve if she's working a lot. It was the least I could do.

I still didn't agree with them though. I'm still a monster.

I shrugged.

"Why do you call yourself a monster!? What have you ever done that has classified you as a monster?! Why do you subject yourself to that?!" Artemis angrily screeched.

I snap.

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like when your best friends parents shoot at you! You don't know what it's like when they acciendently shoot their daughter! You don't know what it's like when you know you could have prevented it! You don't know what it's like to be an outsider even to the werewolf community! You don't know what it's like when everyone you love dies! You. Don't. Know. What. It's. Like!"

They all have shocked faces. They don't say anything as they think over what I said. Crap. I shouldn't have told them all that.

"I'm sorry, just forget what I said. Go to sleep."

"Robin..."

"What?" I sigh.

"Please tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"About your life. Your friend. Why Greytail wants you. We want to know."

They aren't lying. They really do want to know.

"Fine.

"First of all I was born into the circus. I was born a werewolf."

Wally starts to interject. I stop him. "No, Wally, the Lycanthropy Virus is a myth." His face falls.

"I was born in Romania."

Wally tried to interject again. "No, Wally. Not all werewolves come from Romania. I just was. Now stop interupting."

" There, I had a friend that was a hunter. Her name was Stela. She didn't want to be a hunter, she hated killing things. Our friendship was secret, her parents would kill me if they found out.

"Her parents were off on a two day hunt, so we decided to meet up. I was leaving with the circus the next day. I remember that day so clearly. I let her ride on my back as we bound through the forest. We splashed each other from the creek and climbed trees. We had fun.

"It was getting dark and Stela was tired, so I carried her back to her house, in my wolf form. We didn't know her parents would be back so soon. When they saw their daughter on my back, they assumed she was dead. They started shooting at me. A bullet was meant to go through my heart. Stela jumped in front of me and took it, instead. She was dead instantly."

They had horrified expressions. They're aura's were sad and pitiful.

"I'm so sorry, dude."

"Me, too."

"What about Greytail?" Artemis asked. I sent her a thankful look.

"Werewolf blood was in both sides of my family. On my mom's side, it was uncommon, but a couple had powers. Like me. It's rarer in the wolf community.

"Our pack at the circus had an Alpha named Greytail." I growled when I said his name. "When my powers started to show up, he wanted them. He was going to use them for evil. He tried to kill my parents, so nothing was in his way. Somehow, he brainwashed the whole pack to think we were the enemy. We fought back and they ran off. He promised they would be back though."

"What about your parents?" Megan asked.

I stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be on the run with you?"

"They're not coming..."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"They can't come."

"Why not?!" Conner asked incrediously.

"...Because they're dead."

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest_

Greytail paced as he waited for his arriving guests. Midnight Shadow had taken down the whole pack! They were alright, but still he was going to need reinforcements.

"Why have you called as here, vermin?" A cold voice said from the trees. A group of hunters stepped forth.

"I propose a temporary alliance with your hunters."

They all laughed. "Why would we have an alliance with a lowly monster as yourself?"

Greytail smiled, " We have the same objective."

"And what would that be?"

"To kill Midnight Shadow. The wolf whose fault it is that your daughter is dead."

They immediately stopped laughing.

"What do we need to do?"

"I need you to track Midnight Shadow and bring him to me."

"What's in it for us?"

"I'll let you do the honors when I'm done with him. Do we have have a deal?"

* * *

***Rahat! Means Shit in Romanian.**

***You know that weird thing dogs do before they go to sleep. **

**A shoutout to 'shardas1000' for helping me.**

**Review!**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the filler chapter. R&R**

**-S**

* * *

Robin's POV

I'm up before anyone else in the morning. I step out of the cave into the warm embrace of the rising sun. I stand in it for a moment, soaking up as much as I can before I go hunt.

I end up finding eight rabbits. Wally needs at least three. I drag them back to the cave. I go to the creek, shift, and collect water with a water purifier from my belt. I bring it back to the cave. I skin seven of the rabbits and put them over the fire. I personally like my rabbit raw.

Last night, the team didn't take it very well that my parents are...gone. M'gann started crying, Superboy went outside and killed a tree, Kaldur had a shocked face, Wally was speechless (First time ever), and Artemis gaped like a fish and teared up. No one knew what to say. Can't blame them, though. At least, I didn't tell them how. It would get more dramaticaly emotional than a soap-opera.

I decide to eat before they wake up, they would be super-grossed out. I hungrily tore into the rabbit. I strip pieces of meat and wolf it down. (Hehe) Soon, all that's left is the bones. I lick the remaining blood of my lips. I pick up a rib bone with my teeth. I put it between my paws and gnaw on it.*

The team wakes up at the smell of rabbit. I can tell there hungry because they don't protest to eating the cute buckets of furballs. Rabbit's are actually really annoying. Popping in and out of their holes while we try to get them. They taunt us, the smug little bastards.

"So, what is the extent of your powers?" Kaldur asks after swallowing.

"Yeah. Give us a demostration!" Wally says excitedly.

I roll my eyes at Wally. Then, I smirk mischeviously. This is going to be fun.

I will myself to set myself on fire. It doesn't hurt so I'm fine. The team...not so much. Megan, Wally, and Artemis scream and fall back. Kaldur uses the water to try to put it out, which is pointless since I control it. Now, I have to go get more water. Conner has an awed expression, then says,

"Cool! I wish Wolf could do that!"

I put myself out and chuckle, "He does, too. You don't know how many times he's told me that."

They all freeze and stare at me.

"What?" I look at myself to make sure my fur isn't on fire anymore.

"You...you can talk to Wolf?"

"Well, yes. All werewolves can talk to some other animals. It's the best with wolves."

"Oh. Well what are you other powers?"

"Well, regular werewolves speed, endurance, strength, and senses are increased by 50%, mine are increased by 100%. You already know about the healing. When I want to, I can see anything alives aura. So I know people's emotions and feelings. I honestly don't know if this a power, but I can tell when someone's lying or not."

Artemis gave a low whistle. The rest of the team had awe and impressed expressions.

"Wow."

I shrugged. Wally ran up to me,

"No, Wally. I will not use my powers to see if you're lying or not."

He tried to say something.

"Nor will I use them to guess your mood."

His expression deflated. I chuckled and continued gnawing on my bone. Suddenly, Megan burst forward,

"I can't stand it anymore! You look like an adorable puppy and I want to pet you!"

"To heck with it, so do I!" Artemis said.

Before I had the chance to run, they started petting me. I've never been petted before and I got to say it felt great, but I didn't want them to know that. My tail involuntarily started wagging. Curse that stupid tail! Soon, the guys were petting me too. I scowled.

Time to do something drastic. I promised never to use this on someone again because it works so well, but I don't have a choice. They must be stopped! I'm so sorry.

I whinned and turned on my puppy dog eyes. It works so well in wolf form.

The girls squealed, but stopped. So did the guys. I went over to the other side of the cave and shifted into a human. I don't want them to start petting me again.

"Any more werewolf questions?"

"Does the full moon affect you at all?" Artemis asks.

"Yes. I change shift whenever I want, but on the full moon I have to shift."

Wally raises his hand. I think I know what he's going to ask. Ugh.

"Does wolfbane affect you?"

"No, Wally. It's just a myth."

His face falls. I roll my eyes. His eyes light up angain and I already know what he's going to ask.

"Yes, Wally I will die if shot by a silver bullet. No, Wally not because I'm a werewolf and silver hurts me, but because bullets will kill you if you are shot by them."

Everyone laughs at his face. This reminds me of the times we hung out at the mountain waiting for missions assigned by...

"Guys?"

"Yeah."

"Did any of you contact the league that you're alright?"

They shake their heads. Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"They're going to come here!"

"What makes you think that?"

"There was a big storm last night and the fact no one had heard from you guys in 24 hours and no one checked in!"

Reliziation dawns on their faces.

"I can't see Batman! What will he say? It's bad enough I kept a huge secret from him, now this! He's going to think I'm a monster and kick me out. I'll have to quit being Robin and move to a new city.

"Oh god, the hassle of finding a new superhero persona! No ones going to accept me in the league and I'll be all alone again! Oh no I'm going to be like Roy! I don't want to be like Roy!

"You know what. I won't end up like Roy because no one will know it's me. SO I'll be fine. Right? Right!? Oh god, what does Roy think? He must hate me like Batman does! Oh, god what about the le-" Wally interupts my panicked ranting.

"Robin stop the whole freak out. No one hates you. You're not a monster. You don't have to move to a new city and become a new hero. You won't end up like Roy and what's wrong with Roy? Nevermind. You won't be alone and Batman has spent the past three days doing nothing but searching for you. He doesn't hate you and will not kick you out. Got it?"

I nod, still wide eyed and breathless from my rant. Everyone looks amused. I take a deep breath in.

"Okay. Okay. I'm okay now. Sorry about the whole panicked rant thing." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's fine. I would probably freak out too." Artemis says.

"But Robin you have to understand that You're not a monster. At least, not to us. We know aliens, martains, clones, magicians, demons, and tight wearing superheros. We don't think different of them and why should we of you? You have one of the biggest hearts and are one of the kindest people I know. You are not a monster." Conner says. I think that's the longest I've heard him talk.

I tear up, "Thanks Supey."

He growls at my nickname and I truely laugh.

I hear a noise from outside and go quiet. It sounded like the crunch of a boot. I quickly shift into my wolf form. It doesn't sound like the league.

I slowly walk out, to find myself surrounded by hunters. Their guns and arrows drawn towards me. Great.

* * *

**I was going to write more but decided to be evil and make you wait. Hehe. **

**Review**

**-S**


	7. Chapter 7

Just to clarify.

_**Wolf**_

**Robin werewolf thought things when he talk to other animals in mind and stuff.**

_Mind Link_

R&R!

-S

* * *

Robins POV

I recongnize one of the hunters. Stela's mother. I freeze.

I hear the Team come out behind me. They gasp and go into fighting positions. Aqualad speaks,

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The hunters continue to glare at me. Stela's mother speaks,

"I am Delia and these are my hunter's. I am here to collect the vermin."

"He's not vermin!" Wally yells.

Delia face remains emotionless as if Wally didn't just speak. I wonder where Stela's dad is?

"Hand it over."

"We will never hand him over."

"Then, suffer the concequences. Hunters, attack!"

They shot at us, but before any could reach us, M'gann put up a barrier.

"Guys, I can't hold this much longer!"

The barrier crumpled and KF bolted and grabbed all of their guns and bows. He plopped them in a pile by the cave entrance.

The team shot forward. The enemy was hit by a flurry of kicks and punches. The hunters blocked most of them. They were actually really good fighters.

I didn't want to fight them. I could really hurt them and I couldn't shift into my human form. They might recongnize me and I can't let them know I'm Robin or Dick Grayson.

A few of them circled me. I tried to escape, but they closed in. I set myself on fire and they all sprang back in shock. I pushed my way past them. I just needed to get to a tree. If I can, I can get out of their reach and do long distance attacks as a human.

Fate decided to be an asshole and wouldn't let me get near a tree. Hunters came at me left and right. I was forced to fight them.

I bit ones foot and they crashed into three hunters like dominos. I let two come at me from each side and sprang away at the last moment. They crashed together.

Suddenly, I felt myself tangled. Someone had thrown a net over me. I thrased around, trying to get out. I bit at the rope, then I feel myself being dragged. I look up to see Delia. Her face angry.

"I am going to bring you to that mutt Carthar and when he's done, I get to kill you."

"No you're not." A new voice says gravely.

Delia looks up in surprise and get knocked out. A sharp object cuts through the rope.

I jump up, glad to not be confined anymore. I shake my head back and forth, trying to get the dirt out. I look to see all of the hunters knocked out. The team is there, panting heavily.

They're not alone though. Some of the league's here.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner."

I turn to face, Batman.

"It's okay." I shrug.

"What do you want to do with them?" He gestures towards the hunters.

"Let them go, they were just following orders. Except for the one you knocked out. I have to talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Batman looks at me. Then, he pats my head.

"Good job."

"I'm not a puppy!" I growl. Why does everyone think that?!

"You look like one."

I roll my eyes and shift. It shocks most leaguers. Their expressions were amusing.

"I'll be right back." I turn to go. Batman grasps my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm just grabbing my stuff."

He lets out a breath and releases my arm. I never knew how much me leaving him would affect him. I let out a sigh, I'm going to have to go again, though. The hunters prove that he would do anything to get me.

I quickly grab my stuff and head back out. Delia's tied up and being dragged to the bioship. I'm going to dread talking to her, but it has to be done.

* * *

The ride back was awkward, to say the least. Every leaguer was staring at me. I wanted to curl up in a ball. Not suprisingly, when we got to the mountain,

Flash spoke first,

"Did you get bit and contract the Lycanthropy Virus?!" He said excitedly.

I shook my head. Flash's face deflated. Then, his face perks up.

"No, Wolfbane does not affect me. Neither does silver."

His face deflates again. He is so much like Wally. I turn to M'gann,

"Can you show them what happened? I don't feel like explaining again."

M'gann nods. She closes her eyes and concentrates. All of the leaguers go still as the memories flow through them.

When their eyes open, they stare at me with sadness and pity. I scowl, I hate pity.

"Woah.." Flash whispers.

I shrug. Suddenly, Wolf runs into the room.

_**Robin! I heard that they found out.**_

I kneel down towards him, "Yeah, they did."

_**Are you okay?**_

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

_**We do need to worry, Carthar is after you.**_

I sigh, "I know he is."

_**What are you going to do?**_

"I don't know."

_**Are you going to leave, again?**_

"Probably."

_**Then, I will come with you. You need me.**_

"No, you won't. Conner needs you."

_**I know, but I can't stand the thought of you alone with Carthar after you.**_

"I'll be fine. Hey, do you want to go hunt some rabbits later?"

_**Of course, I have no idea why people think they're cute. They are smug little bastards.**_

I laugh, "I agree with you!"

"Agree about what?"

I forgot the league was here. I look up at Artemis, "That rabbits are smug little bastards and we don't know why people think they're cute."

"Okay then?"

The league has amused expressions. Conners mouth is open in shock. I don't know why he is though. I told him I could.

I stand up and brush off the imaginary dust. I start to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" M'gann says worriedly.

"I am hungry. So, I'm going to the kitchen." I say over my shoulder.

The team follows me. God, they're going to be so over-protective and not let me out of their sight. This is going to be a nightmare.

I grab a water from the fridge and crackers from the cupboard. I sit on the counter.

"So, how did Roy take it?"

The team looks at eack other, "We didn't tell him."

"He is going to be so mad when he finds out that you didn't tell him."

The team winces. Especially, Wally. He knows how Roy can get.

I stretch and hop down after I'm done. I sigh.

"What? What is it?"

"I want to shift, but.."

"But, what? If you want to shift, go ahead."

I smile and transform. I was about to run over to Wolf, when I heard,

**Speedy B-06**

Forgetting that I was still in wolf form, I raced towards to hangar.

"It's Red Arrow! You stupid computer!"

I get to the hangar, "Roy!"

His eyes widen at me and he backs up. "Where d-did you come from?"

I stare confusely, until it clicks. I smile evily. This is going to be fun.

I start forward and set myself on fire. He shrieks and backs up even more.

"S-Stay away!"

I growl and lick my lips. His face pales.

"Please don't eat me!" He screeches.

I snap my teeth at him.

"What do you want?! Please, just leave me alone!" He's in the conner and rocking back and forth at this point.

A giggle bursts through my lips. This just freaks him out even more. Soon, my form is shaking with laughter and I'm rolling on the floor.

Roy looks so confused. This makes me laugh harder. I can hear the team laughing from the doorway. Roy doesn't notice them though, his attention is focused soley on me.

"Hi, Roy. How are you?"

He splutters, "W-What? I-I don't understand. W-What? "

I cackle and shift. He screams in shock.

"Robin?!"

"At your service." I bow.

"Y-You. Y-your a dog!"

I scowl, "I'm not a dog. Why does everyone think that? No, I'm a werewolf."

"How?! Were you-"

"I'm done with everyone asking if I was bitten by a werewolf. The Lycanthropy Virus does not exsist! Get that through your heads!"

"Then, how?"

"M'gann?"

She nods and shows him. He stills. When the memories stop, his face is angry.

"Why am I just finding out about this?!"

The team pales. I decide to come to their rescue,

"Oh, please. You're just angry because I scared you."

"I was not scared!"

"That was a lie. Also, your aura screamed terrified. Admit it, I scared you."

He glares at me, but doesn't say it. Ha.

Batman walks in the room.

"Delia's awake."

I take a deep breath, "Okay. I'm going to go talk to her."

* * *

**I decided to be mean again and make you wait. Hehe. **

**I just saw the new TMNT movie today. It was amazing! Has anyone else seen it? What did you think? **

**Anyways, Review! **

**-S**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Robin's POV

I walk into Delia's cell. The door shuts behind me with a clang. She sitting on her bed and glaring at me.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"Why? I don't want to hear your words. It's your fault my daughter is dead!"

I sigh and my head hangs low, "I know. I blame myself every single day for what happened to her. I'm so sorry."

She looks a little taken back at my statement. She quickly composes herself,

"As you should, you savage beast."

"Where is your husband?" I blurt out.

She loses her composure again, "He..He left me after Stella died."

"I'm sorry." I feel bad. She loses her daughter then her husband.

She ignores what I just said, "What do you want to talk to me about, devil."

I don't answer her because I'm searching for bugs. I find then and crush them.

"You can't call me anything I don't call myself. Anyways, I need to know Carthars Plan."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because my family is at risk."

"Why should I help you protect your family, when you made me lose mine."

"Please, I can't lose another family. Not again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My parents died when I was eight."

"How?"

"Murder."

She sits there in silence. I continue,

"Please, please just tell me Carthar's Plan."

She stares at me for a moment. "He sent us to track you and bring you back to him. He was going to take your powers and then let us kill you. He said to kill anyone in our way. Also, he told me that just in case we got captured to tell you that he will always be after you and he will take down your family and friends to get you."

I take that in, "Thank you."

"Whatever, mutt."

I leave her room.

* * *

"You can release her now." I tell Batman, back in my human form. Batman nods.

"She tried to kill you and you want to let her go!" Wally says incrediously.

"Yes." I say seriously.

Wally shrinks away from my gaze.

"So, what did you want to talk to her about?" Artemis asks.

I only tell half the truth, "I wanted to tell her that I was sorry."

Batman looks at me like he knows I'm not telling the truth, but doesn't say anything about it.

"I have to go talk with the other founders in the conference room. It won't take too long."

He exits the room. Perfect. Now, to get the Team away from me.

"Why don't you guys go watch a movie in the Main room?"

"That sounds fun!" Megan squeals. Others agree.

"Won't you accompy us, Robin?" Kaldur asks.

"Nah, I'm going to go take a nap. I didn't sleep last night." I lie. I need them to leave me alone.

"Robin! You really should sleep more!"

"I know, I know." I chuckle.

"Well, sweet dreams, Robin."

I never have sweet dreams. "Thanks, Megan."

They leave and I let out a sigh. My plan is in action. I hack into the computer so it doesn't announce that I'm leaving. I exit outside of the mountain. I hack into the computer, again, and set off the quartantine protocol.

Alarms go off and metal doors slam down. This should hold them for about 12 hours. I shut down the computer and disable the communtications.

I turn and run. Run towards my enemies and away from my family. Run towards my downfall.


	9. Chapter 9

Team's POV

They were walking into the main room when alarms went off and metal doors slammed down. The League was in the conference room and they were all here. Except for..

"Robin. Did he do this?" Artemis yells over the alarm.

"I will try to mind link with him."

M'gann closes her eyes and tries to feel for Robin's mind in the area. Nothing. She sets up a mind link with the others.

_"He is not here."_

_"Do you think he ran away again?" Conner asks._

_"I do not think so. I believe we fixed that problem. I must have something to do with wath Delia said to him. He looked determined when he came out of the room." Kaldur says._

_"Is she still here?"_

_"I believe Batman was going to set her free after the meeting."_

_"We can't get to her! We're in quarantine mode!" Wally says annoyed._

_"Baywatch, did you forget that we don't need to get to her? We can mind link, stupid!"_

_"Well, soorry! I'm kind of distracted by the alarms and my best friend has left again! I wish Roy was stayed."_

_"Megan, can you mind link with her?" Kaldur quickly says._

_"I can try."_

Megan feels the area for Delia's mind. A-ha! Got it!

_"Delia, can you hear us?"_

_"WHAT?! Who is in my head?"_

_"I'll take that as a yes." Wally mumbles._

_"Delia, it is people you fought at the beginning of the fight earlier." Kaldur says._

_"Oh, you. What do you want?"_

_"Please, we need to talk."_

_"No. Get out of my head."_

_"Look, lady! I'm starting to get a headache from the alarms, my best friend is gone, and now you are being stubborn! Can you just tell us some information, please!?" Wally angrily yells._

_"...What is it that you want to know?"_

_"What did...Midnight Shadow talk to you about earlier?"_

_"You mean the mutt? He wanted to say he was sorry and to find out Carthar's plan."_

_"Carthar's plan? What is it?"_

_"Carthar sent us to track Midnight Shadow and bring him back to him. He was going to take his powers and then let us kill him. He said to kill anyone in our way. Also, he told me that just in case we got captured to tell him that he will always be after him and he will take down his family and freinds to get to him."_

_The team took that in, in silence._

_"That stupid idiot! He's going after Carthar!" Artemis screeches._

_"Just to make sure he doesn't come after us. He is so sweet." Megan says._

_"Damn that protectiveness. He's going to get himself killed! We got to go after him." Wally says determinely._

_"How? He set off the quarantine protocol so we didn't come after him." Conner deadpanns._

_"Our communticators?"_

_"Already tried. Ro-Midnight Shadow must have hacked into the computer so we can't send anything out."_

_"Can you get out of my head, now?" Delia says annoyed._

_"Oh, yes." M'gann cuts her out._

_"What about the League? Do you think that they figured something out?"_

_"I am not sure. M'gann can you link them up?" Kaldur asks._

_"I can try."_

She thought for a moment.

_"Guys, I can only hook up one. I'm really exaughsted. Who should I add?"_

_"I think you should hook up Batman." Artemis says._

_"I don't think Batman would appreciate us in his head."_

_"Look, Batman is Robin's mentor. I think he would want to know."_

_"Alright._

_"Batman?"_

_"Yes?" He says stoicly. It shocked the team members. How was he so calm his first time n the mind link? "Are you alright?"_

_"We are fine. Batman, Robin has taken off again."_

_"What happened?"_

The team relayed what Delia said and how Robin left. Batman took it in silence.

_"I will inform the league. We will figure out how to deactivate the quarantine protocol."_

They felt the mind connection shut off between them and Batman.

_"M'gann, did you discontinue the connection between us and Batman?" Kaldur inquired._

_"No. He's still here. He just blocked off his thoghts from us."_

They took that in awe. How did he do it? They could never do that.

_"The league is informed."_

_"Can you hack into the coumputer?" Artemis asked._

_"No, Robin shut it down. Communications are disabled too."_

_"What do we do now?" Conner angrily asked._

_"We'll figure out something." Batman blocked them again._

_"I hope not to late."_

* * *

**Pain in Silence: First, your reviews make me laugh so hard. Now about your review for CH 8, now you see why I made him leave again. **

**Review! **

**-S**


End file.
